LA NOCHE DE BODAS
by betty-sama
Summary: ¿Que sucede cuando Goku Y Chichi llegan a su nueva casa en su noche de bodas con la ingenuidad que le caracteriza a Goku? pasen y lean y lo descubriran. contiene lemon


**LA NOCHE DE BODAS**

La gente comenzó a irse a sus casas dejando a la joven pareja de recién casados.

Cuando ya toda la gente se hubo marchado, Chichi y Goku se pusieron a copiar a sus invitados y tras una cariñosa y fraternal despedida de Chichi con su padre, partieron a su ahora casa en el monte Paoz.

De camino a casa, Chichi iba poniéndose cada vez mas nerviosa. Sabia lo que le esperaba al llegar a su casa. La ansiada noche de bodas.

No podía evitar ponerse tan nerviosa, puesto que ni tan siquiera se había besado con Goku. Desde su partida al termina el torneo de artes marciales hasta el gran día de su boda, estuvieron tan ocupados en la aventura para apagar el fuego del castillo del papa de Chichi y después reconstruirlo, que a Chichi no se le llego a pasar por la cabeza. Si también añadimos la ingenuidad de Goku, por no decir que no sabia nada del tema, ni se le había acercado y ni tenía la intención.

Si es cierto, que Goku en estos días atrás había sentido "cosas" extrañas cuando observaba a Chichi. La veía muy hermosa y no podía evitar verla, recorrer todo su cuerpo con la mirada y parar al llegar a su boca e invadirle un deseo que no sabía que era, pero le pedía tocar esos labios y esa piel blanca y delicada. Cuando le ocurria se asustaba un poco porque no sabía que era todo eso que le estaba pasando, pero si sabía que tenia unos deseos inmensos de tocar su piel y comprobar cuan suave era.

Chichi se vio interrumpida en sus pensamientos al ver a la lejos su nueva casa. A los pocos minutos llegaron a casa.

Chichi abrió la puerta y se paro esperando a que Goku la tomara en brazos para cruzar la puerta de la casa, pero como era de esperar Goku paso a su lado y entro sin percatarse de las intenciones de su ahora esposa. Esta empezó a impacientarse. Era el día de su boda y no había tenido ni un mísero beso de su ahora esposo. La trataba con mucha indiferencia. Chichi empezó a preguntarse si no se había equivocado al casarse con el por una promesa sin saber lo que él sentía por ella realmente.

Chichi aun en la puerta, con cara de pena.

_ Goku? ... este ... se supone que ... según la tradición, el novio tiene que entrar a la casa con la novia en brazos ... no se si lo sabías?

_ Como? Porque? Quieres que te lleve en brazos? No entiendo, porque, tu puedes hacerlo sola, no?

Chichi con una vena ya palpitando en su sien .

_ Eres un IDIOTA, pues claro que puedo yo sola, pero se supone que es la tradición, que es algo bonito.

Goku se asusto al ver la expresión de Chichi por lo que con miedo se fue acercando a ella.

_ Vamos, Chichi, no te enfades, no sabía que era tan importante para ti, si eso es lo que quieres no es ningún problema, ahora mismo te meto en brazos a la casa.

Chichi, muy molesta, a pesar de que Goku le regaló su mejor sonrisa, se aparto de la puerta dando un fuerte portazo y cerrándola en seco. Paso por su lado echándole una mirada que helaría el mismo infierno.

_ Hummmmp ...

Goku evitando el tema para ver si se le pasaba el enfado a su adorable esposa.

_ Uff, esta cosa me esta asfixiando. – dice echándose mano a la corbata. – Me la puedo quitar ya? No se como la gente se puede poner estas cosas. Habría estado mejor con mi traje de entrenamiento.

Este comentario no es precisamente que le sentara muy bien a Chichi. Con gran enfado le quito la corbata sin tener nada de delicadeza.

_ Ya esta. Contento?

_ Y porque te enfadas ahora?

_ Como crees que te ibas a casar con el traje de entrenamiento? No es apropiado ... bueno, no importa, no me quiero enfadar, es nuestra noche de bodas y realmente, aunque no te guste, con este traje de novio te ves realmente guapo.

Le dice acercándose a Goku con un paso bastante sexy, contoneando sus caderas y comenzando a pasar lentamente sus manos por el fuerte torso de su esposo.

Goku, al sentir las pequeñas manos de su esposa recorrer su torso hasta llegar al cuello, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. No sabía que le pasaba pero esa cercanía y la mirada que le estaba regalando su bella esposa lo estaban dejando sin sentido.

_ Goku? ... esto ... podrías ... ayu... ayudarme ... a quitarme el ... vestido. ... es que yo sola no puedo.

Las mejillas se le cubrieron de un intenso rojo al pedirle a Goku, discretamente, que le quitara el vestido. Le daba mucha vergüenza, pero sabía que si ella no daba el primer paso Goku no iba a hacer nada.

_ Ssss ... si ... claro. Esto, como va esto? – le dijo echando un vistazo al vestido de novia.

_ Espera, vamos a nuestra habitación, allí me lo quitas.

_ Aja ...

Subieron las escaleras al primer piso y llegaron a su ahora dormitorio.

_ Esto ..., has dicho que esta es nuestra habitación, no? Entonces, porque solo hay una cama? Vamos a dormir los dos juntos?

_ Claro Goku, estamos casados. Ahora tendremos que dormir juntos y estar juntos en todo cuando podamos. Esto ... me ayudas con el vestido? Es por aquí. – dijo señalando su cremallera.

Goku se acerco lentamente hasta Chichi, se estaba poniendo cada vez mas nervio y no sabía porque. Despacio cogió la cremallera y comenzó a bajarla lentamente. Notaba como Chichi estaba también nerviosa. Su corazón latía muy rápidamente.

También despacio se separó un poco de ella cuando le hubo bajado completamente la cremallera.

Chichi dejó caer el vestido, salió de él y se giro quedando frente a Goku, solamente llevando puesto el precioso conjunto de lencería blanca.

Goku al ver así a Chichi, un calor comenzó a recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

Chihi se acercó lentamente a Goku. Puso sus manos sobre su pecho, comenzó a subirlas hasta sus hombros y una vez allí, deslizó sus manos quitándole la chaqueta del traje. Una vez quitada la chaqueta, Chichi se inclino sobre las puntas de sus pies y fue acercando su rostro al de Goku.

Goku, instintivamente rodeo con sus brazos la delgada cintura de Chichi y sin saber porque también se fue acercando al rostro de su esposa. No podía evitar mirar esos labios. Realmente se veía hermosa. Y sin saber cuando paso, unieron sus bocas en un tierno y suave beso. En un momento se separaron y se miraron a los ojos y al momento, otra vez, tenían sus labios unidos.

Poco a poco ese beso comenzó a tornarse apasionado. Chichi lamió con su lengua el labio inferior de Goku, haciendo que este soltara un leve gemido y le hiciera recorrer una nueva ola de calor todo su cuerpo, haciendo que aumentara la velocidad del beso. Chichi, en ese momento, aprovecho para introducir su lengua en la boca de Goku, iniciando una danza que hizo a Goku estrechar mas a Chichi contra él. Sentía la urgente necesidad de sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo. Comenzó a notar como toda esa calor y esas sensaciones que le transmitía Chichi con cada movimiento de su boca, se iba concentrando en su entrepierna. Esta comenzaba a hincharse y coger un volumen considerable que hizo a Goku preocuparse un poco. Eso nunca le había pasado y no sabía lo que estaba yendo mal. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando noto la mano de Chichi comenzar a soltar botón a botón su camisa. Cuando soltó el último botón, la abrió dejándose ver el bien formado torso de Goku. Puso sus manos en su vientre y con uno de sus dedos empezó a acariciarlo dibujando las marcadas líneas de sus músculos. Fue subiendo hasta llegar a sus hombros y con ayuda de sus manos deshacerse de su camisa. Esas caricias estaban empezando a enloquecer a Goku , cada vez se acrecentaba mas la necesidad de tenerla mas cerca. Que los pocos centímetros que separaban su cuerpo del de ella se extinguieran por completo. Goku sintió el deseo de tocar su blanca piel y quito una de sus manos de la cintura y la fue deslizando con delicadeza y suavidad por su espalada. Cuando llegó a sus hombros, se dirigió a su clavícula, haciendo su dibujo hasta llegar al hombro nuevamente, poco a poco fue deslizando sus dedos por el fino brazo de su esposa. Le gustaba notar como era menudita pero fuerte a la vez. Al llegar a su mano comenzó a acariciar suavemente su vientre, subiendo lentamente hasta llegar a sus pechos. Noto como esa caricia hizo aumentar la aceleración en la respiración de Chichi.

Verla temblar entre sus manos lo excitaba mucho mas, y deseo que esa prenda que impedía el toque directo con sus pechos y poder deleitarse con la mirada, desapareciera.

Deslizó sus dos manos hacia la prenda intentándola quitar, pero sus manos eran torpes, no savia como hacerlo. Chihci lo cogió y le indico como hacerlo y de un ligero clic se deshizo de la prenda. Cuando pudo ver sus pechos se quedo helado, le pareció lo mas hermoso que había visto nunca, no pudo evitar acariciar con sus manos delicadamente uno de sus pechos. No podía explicarse que qué era eso que sentía, pero al instante llevo sus labios a uno de sus pecho y comenzó a depositar suaves y pequeños besos, ocasionando que Chichi dejara escapar de sus labios un leve gemido.

Ese sonido excito mucho a Goku e hizo que profundizara en esa húmeda caricia. Lamió primero con delicadeza y suavidad el pezón de la chica, provocando un fuerte gemido. Eso provoco que Goku comenzara a succionar y lamer con mas intensidad su pezón haciéndola arquearse y gemir de placer.

El escuchar gemir de esa manera a su amada esposa lo estaba enloqueciendo. Su cuerpo le pedía mas. No sabía lo que era, pero si notaba la necesidad de liberarse de la ropa que le quedaba. Se quitó con necesidad sus pantalones y sus boxers quedando completamente desnudo. Este hecho ruborizó intensamente a Chichi, lo que la hizo mas apetecible a ojos de Goku.

Goku se detuvo mirando detenidamente y se percató de la prenda que aun le quedaba puesta, esa prenda que le impedía contemplar completamente desnudo ese cuerpo tan perfecto que lo estaba volviendo loco.

Se acerco lentamente y comenzó a besarla. Dejo sus labio para encaminarse por su cuello mientras sus manos se deslizaban hacia sus braquitas. Poco a poco comenzó a deslizar esa pequeña tela por sus piernas dejándola completamente desnuda. En eso la cogió en brazos y la llevo a la cama. La deposito con cuidado y lentamente fue colocando su cuerpo sobre el de ella.

Chichi abrió ligeramente sus piernas, un movimiento que le resulto a Goku realmente sensual, dejándole mas contacto con su cuerpo. Goku, al colocarse sobre ella no pudo evitar rozar su palpitante miembro contra la húmeda intimidad de su mujer, provocándole un estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo que lo enloqueció por completo. La cogió por la cintura y la nuca y capturó sus labios en un ardiente y apasionado beso. Nunca había experimentado nada igual. Necesitaba estar mas cerca de ella, necesitaba sentirla. Rompió el beso para comenzar a besar su cuello e ir poco a poco bajando hasta su clavícula, le daba leves mordidas mezcladas con apasionados y húmedos besos. Siguió bajando hasta llegar a esa zona recién descubierta que le apasionaba sobremanera. Se recreo en esa zona, acariciando, lamiendo y succionando apasionadamente provocando que gemidos de placer salieran de la boca de Chichi.

Chichi no podía dejar que solo ella sintiera placer por lo que deslizo sus manos que estaban en su espalda, lentamente hasta llegar a su palpitante miembro. Cuando toco su hinchada excitación no pudo evitar soltar un ronco gemido que provoco que Chichi se atreviera a profundizar la caricia provocando un descontrol total en Goku.

Volvió a besar a Chichi fiera y apasionadamente, dirigiendo su miembro a la intimidad de su amada, recordando que ese contacto era el que mas le había gustado y presionó suavemente, sin saber aun que estaba haciendo. El deseo lo guiaba.

Fue introduciendo lentamente su miembro hasta que noto algo que le impedía el paso, no sabía que era pero sentía la necesidad de llegar mas adentro, hizo un poco mas de fuerza y noto que lo que antes le impedía el paso ya no estaba.

Se detuvo al sentir un pequeño grito y un estremecimiento en Chichi. No sabía si la había lastimado. La miro a los ojos y Chichi en respuesta lo volvió a besar con una pasión hasta ahora no experimentada. Esto hizo que Goku comenzara a moverse. Al principio era un ritmo lento, notaba como Chichi se seguía tensando, pero las sensaciones que sentía eran cada vez mas intensas por lo que no podía evitar elevar el ritmo. Poco a poco Chichi comenzó a relajarse y salir de su boca jadeos y gemidos que hacían a Goku ir cada vez mas rápido, dando fuerte embestidas.

Chichi se arqueaba ante cada embestida queriendo que profundizara mas en ella. Le gustaba oir a su amado esposo gemir y decir su nombre con esa voz ronca por el deseo. Acariciaba con lujuria su musculosa espalda, bajando sus manos hasta su bien formado trasero acercándolo mas a ella, para sentirlo mas dentro.

Ambos sentían que iban a estallar de placer hasta que fuertes y ahogados gemidos anunciaban su llegada a lo mas alto, estallando en un mar de placer, quedando ambos exhaustos.

Poco a poco iba recuperando la respiración y lentamente salió de su interior colocándose junto a ella. La abrazó fuertemente como temiendo que se fuera de su lado y le dio un tierno y hermoso beso lleno de amor, haciendo que a Chichi, cualquier duda de si no la amaba desapareciese en el momento.

_ ¿ Que ha sido todo esto?

_ Pues, todo esto, ha sido, hacer el amor.

_ Me ha gustado mucho, esto es mil veces mejor que luchar. Esto ..., esto son también cosas que haremos todos los días como dormir?

_ Claro, cariño. Esto es como la lucha, cuanto mas se practica y mas se entrena mejor va siendo.

Con una sonrisa picara y una mirada llena de deseo Chichi se acercó a su esposo besándolo larga y apasionadamente sentándose a horcajadas sobre él, empezando un nuevo juego entre ambos.


End file.
